battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-24 Hind
The Mil Mi-24 (NATO reporting name 'Hind') is a large Helicopter Gunship and low-capacity troop transport produced by Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant and operated from 1972 by the Soviet Air Force, its successors, and over thirty other nations. It is based on the Mil Mi-8 Medium Transport Helicopter, as much of the Hind's body is similar to the Mi-8. In October 2007, the Russian Air Force announced it would replace its 250 Mi-24 helicopter gunships with 300 more modern Mil Mi-28 and possibly Kamov Ka-50 "Alligator" Attack helicopters by 2015. The most common and most popular variant of the Mi-24 is the 'Hind D', which features a cockpit with a distinctive tandem "Double-Bubble" style canopy with the Machine Gun/Autocannon in a 'chin-gun' configuration. = In Game = The Mil Mi-24 in the Battlefield series is used mainly for it's Anti-Tank role but is also used for transporting troops. looking outside from a Mil Mi-24 Hind.]] Battlefield 2:Special Forces The Mil Mi-24 in Battlefield 2: Special Forces is used by the Russian Spetsnaz as their main attack helicopter. The American counterpart is the AH-64 Apache. Armament and Specs: Pilot: 80-mm S-8 rocket pods 4 pods, 14 rockets per pod Co-Pilot: 30mm Twin Barrel Cannon, GSh-30K 8 AT-6C Spiral ATGMs Crew: One pilot and one co-pilot Power plant: two Isotov TV3-117 turbo shafts Maximum power: 4,450 shp (3,320 kW) Dimensions: Fuselage length: 17.5 m Width over skids: 2.88 m Height: 6.5 meters (gear extended) Main rotor diameter: 17.3 meters Tail rotor diameter: 3.9 meters Weights: Empty weight: 8,500 kg Max. full load: 11,100 kg Max. take-off weight: 11,500 kg Performance: Speed limit: 335 km/h Max. speed: 335 km/h Cruise speed: 295 km/h Battlefield 2: Special Forces The Mi-24 appears as the Russian Spetsnaz's Attack Helicopter in the game. It's armament is the same as the many other Attack Helicopters in the game but the Hind is much bulkier that it's counterparts, meaning that its a much bigger target for Heavy, manually-guided, man-portable weapons such as Anti-Tank Rockets. Battlefield: Bad Company The Mil Mi-24 Hind in Battlefield: Bad Company is only seen in the Singleplayer Campaign and is usually being the role of a helicopter gunship, it does not appear in multiplayer as the Mil Mi-28 Havoc takes that role. It's the first and only helicopter that the player can use in the Singleplayer Campaign. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Mil Mi-24 is used more for it's troop transport role than it's Anti-Armor role and appears in both the Singleplayer Campaign and the Multiplayer mode. In Multiplayer, the Hind can carry up to four players, with a pilot, a gunner, and two passengers who can fire off the rear boarding ramp. The helicopter is reasonably well armoured, but can suffer against enemies with RPGs and HMGs. The Hind flies more like an attack helicopter than like a Blackhawk, being fairly sensitive to movement. Its chain gun fires in short bursts, and is heavily effective against infantry and light vehicles. In multiplayer it can only be found on the map Isla Inocentes. = Operators = * Russia * Serdaristan = Trivia = *The president of Serdaristan owns a personal Mil Mi-24 Hind which was 'pimped out' with a disco ball and a hot-tub, even though the player can't see it. The entire helicopter is painted gold, and has a few accessories attached to the cockpit windows. *Battlefield: Bad Company is the only game where the Mil Mi-24 Hind does play a significant role in the series. *In the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion pack, the Hind does not have the capability to carry passengers. DICE may have done this for game balancing purposes. Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Helicopters